Electronic devices such as computers, I-Pads and the like are usually hand held but at times are required to be hands-free in order to record. For easier hands-free viewing the devices are preferable in an upright position. Prior art devices used a metallic stand for use on a smooth surface to hold the device upright but had limitations on irregular surfaces.